Grand Theft Auto V/Title Update Notes/Update-2015-09-15
__NOEDITSECTION__ Released on September 15, 2015, this Grand Theft Auto V title update added the Freemode Events Update Online DLC content and added the Rockstar Editor to Playstation 4 and Xbox One. General= ;New Content *Rockstar Editor has been added for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. *Freemode Events have been added to GTA Online which unlock after completing the tutorial or are available immediately if the tutorial was skipped. New activities are: **Hunt the Beast ***Become the Beast – a stronger, faster (and hairier) version of your character - and flee relentless pursuers all over Los Santos and Blaine County. **King of the Castle ***An every man for himself turf war where you’ll need to ascend and claim the designated ‘castle’ as your territory – and then fend off everyone else as they go all out to dethrone you. **Hot Property ***Grab the briefcase and go! Jump into a car, bike, boat, motorcycle, P-996 Lazer or just run for the hills with the coveted contraband in hand. Be one of the three players who hold the briefcase the longest to score GTA$ and RP bonuses. **Moving Target ***The first player to enter a marked vehicle will become the Moving Target, tasked with safely delivering the vehicle to a designated location. While the marked vehicles will be durable, it’ll take some serious elusive finesse to survive other players’ attempts to destroy you before the drop point. **Checkpoint Challenge ***Compete with all your Freemode competitors in a mad dash across southern San Andreas. Who will be the first to race or fly through all the designated checkpoints for fame, fortune and reputation. **Kill List and Kill List Competitive ***Take control of some of heavy artillery and duke it out with the mercenaries from Merryweather Security. Rack up GTA$ and RP for each kill. **Dead Drop ***Fight for possession of valuable contraband and see if you can make the drop first in this ruthless smuggler’s run. **Penned In ***When you see the enormous dome appear over the Los Santos skyline, jump into the closest ride and find your way into it before the timer starts. Then, stay within the dome as it begins to move and shrink, smashing and bashing rivals out. Those who are left out of the dome for more than 7 seconds will explode. See if you can be the sole survivor at the very end. **Criminal Damage ***Whet your appetite for destruction with all-you-can-eat buffet. Get strapped with a favorite piece of heavy artillery and let loose over a given time period with no wanted level in sight. Wanton destruction is rewarded with every bullet hole and blast. The player with the largest property damage bill who causes the most destruction will win. **Hold the Wheel ***A Sanchez, a Golf Cart or another otherwise humble mode of transport is made into an indestructible marked vehicle. Take command of it and avoid all the other jackers and assailants in your session to be the one behind the driver’s seat when time runs out. Try and go for it solo to keep the entire GTA$ award for yourself, or shrewdly partner up with a gunner to ride with you for protection and split the earnings. **Time Trial ***Record the fastest time possible, with a new course to master every week that awards you GTA$ and RP for beating our target time or your own personal best - and a championship worthy haul if you can take down the World Record. **Freemode Challenges ***Compete in 19 unique Challenges against your Freemode friends and foes. See who can perform the longest jump, who can drive the farthest without crashing, who can fall the longest distance without dying, who can freefall the farthest before pulling their ‘chute – and many other ways to risk your neck to try and be a top 3 finisher for GTA$ and RP rewards. *New Adversary Mode Jobs have been added to GTA Online which unlock at Rank 12. **Hunting Pack ***You’re part of a team tasked to deliver a priority vehicle rigged to explode if it drops below a minimum speed, while your opponents race, ram and batter to take it down. **Cross the Line ***Heavily-armed squads face off across a neutral zone – with the goal of having all team members strategically penetrate their opponents territory to claim victory. ;New Features/Updates *The Rockstar Editor has several new features, including: **Ambient sound effects tracks have been added to the project menu. **Players can now copy and paste their marker properties. **Players can now freeze the time of day in the Director Mode Interaction Menu. **Players can now take Snapmatic photos in the Editor. **10 new fonts have been added to the Editor. **4 radio tracks from Worldwide FM are now available to use in the Editor. **One shot sound effects are available in clip edit view. **Players can now spawn vehicles from their hangar or marina while in Director Mode. **The minimap will now focus on the location selected in the Director Mode Interaction Menu locations list. **New Trophies and Achievements have been added for PS4, Xbox One and Steam. *Hide/Show blips options have been added to the GTA Online Interaction Menu including Job, Shop, and Event blips. When hidden, the Jobs can no longer be triggered by walking to their map location but can still be triggered through all other methods. *Additional helicopter and plane spawn locations have been added for Pegasus vehicles. *Players now need to press d-pad left on PS4/Xbox One and “E” on PC to activate a corona while standing in it. *The 'Bookmark Job' option has been removed from the 'Online Leaderboard' screen. *The Creator has been updated to include the following: **Props can now be stacked on top of each other. **Props can now be placed overlapping one another. **Props can now be rotated. **Prop templates can be saved so the user can re-use the prop throughout Job creation. ;General/Miscellaneous Fixes *General fixes to improve general game and network stability for Story Mode and GTA Online. *Fixed an issue where beer hats went missing after downloading GTAV Title Update 1.27. *Fixed an issue where players may have lost progress towards Daily Objective awards, and their Daily Objectives changed after a character migration. *Fixed an issue where tattoos were being unintentionally removed when joining a player in a corona. *Fixed an issue where t-shirt decals could appear on Mission outfits after a respawn. *Fixed an issue where character's appearance could change while on Heist Missions. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to purchase Proximity Mines and Homing Launcher ammo during the mission settings/startup screen. *Fixed an issue where players could lose control in the garage after using the TV. *Fixed an issue where players could hang on a black screen when respawning during Rally Races on a motorbike. *Fixed an issue where Spectators could hang on a loading screen when attempting to spectate a player while they are watching a Job cutscene. *Fixed an issue where Lester Locate Vehicles were being incorrectly reclaimed by Pegasus. *Fixed an issue where progress toward the award 'Calm Down' may not be tracking properly. *Fixed an issue where The "Los Santos Belle" special T-shirt didn’t unlock as intended. *Fixed an issue where the Chrome SUV rims were not free after unlocking the platinum 'Still Standing' award. *Fixed an issue where the platinum award “Showroom” unlocked incorrectly. *Fixed an issue where the “All in Order” award wouldn’t track properly. *Fixed an issue where certain players were not receiving the “Gold Dix” award T-shirt for completing Daily Objectives. *Fixed an issue where purchased vehicles were being delivered to the garage with a custom roof. *Fixed an issue where vehicles purchased were being delivered with the incorrect wheels. *Fixed an issue which caused certain vehicles to be delivered with missing parts. *Fixed an issue where betting winnings were displaying incorrectly after a GTA Race. *Fixed an issue where players aren’t placed into a One on One Deathmatch after accepting the invite. *Fixed an issue where the Daily Objective 'Escape a 2 star wanted level' wouldn’t be marked as complete, even when the player escaped the wanted level. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to start a Vehicle Deathmatch with no vehicle. *Fixed an issue where vehicle’s bodywork could be removed in Los Santos Customs. *Fixed an issue where players couldn’t take off the Ear Defenders. *Fixed several issues which caused body parts to disappear when changing clothing. *Fixed several issues which caused items of clothing to disappear. *Fixed an issue where the option to add a roof was missing in Los Santos Customs for the 'Stallion' vehicle. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to join a friend’s session after disconnecting from GTA Online and returning back to Story Mode. *Fixed an issue where players were being put in a lobby without a host when accepting an auto-invite from Story Mode. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to apply Crew Emblems on vehicles. *Fixed an issue where Crew Emblems were being removed when buying tattoos. *Fixed an issue where tattoos were clipping through clothing. *Fixed an issue when selecting the Coil Voltic in Races; it had both the carbon and hard shell roof variants applied to vehicle at the same time, causing clipping to occur. *Fixed an issue where players could respawn in to the wrong vehicle while playing player-created Jobs after an explosion. *Fixed an issue where players were losing their head when getting a private lap dance. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to exit the apartment or enter the garage after accepting an invite to an invite only session. *Fixed an issue where players could lose control of their character when attempting to migrate a character after previously cancelling a migration. *Fixed an issue where players couldn't bring up the Interaction Menu after dying while using the vending machine. *Fixed an issue where long delays could occur when a player attempts to view weapons in Ammu-Nation. *Fixed an issue where players could get stuck on a black screen during a Team GTA Race after the driver teammate left the game. *Fixed an issue where players outside of the apartment were not given the cutscene during Humane Labs - Key Codes. *Players now receive a 'Blocked' message when trying to invite a remote player who hasn't completed the Prologue. *Fixed a crash that could occur when attempting to view Crew members via the Pause Menu in GTA Online. *Fixed an issue with rockets not locking on correctly when using vehicle weapons or the Homing Launcher. *Fixed an issue that caused ambient pedestrians to get stuck inside the geometry of the player’s car when running them over. *Fixed an issue that caused the movement of other players in a GTA Online session to appear jerky when playing certain animations. *Fixed an issue where the names of players would not render correctly on the leaderboard at the end of a Job. *Fixed an issue that caused the position of remote players in a GTA Online session to be incorrect when being jacked from a boat. *Fixed an issue that allowed Tear Gas to kill players entering and exiting garages. *Fixed an issue where the special ability bar for vehicles with KERS would appear in situations where KERS was unavailable. *Fixed an issue where the KERS camera filter would remain on screen after dying in GTA Online. *Fixed an issue that may cause players in an existing GTA Online lobby to be kicked when a remote player accepts an invite. *Fixed an issue that incorrectly triggered a wanted level in the wilderness when committing a crime with no witnesses. *Fixed an issue that caused information for a player on the “Friends” menu of GTA Online to display incorrectly. *Fixed an issue that caused pole dancers in the Vanilla Unicorn Strip Club to sometimes freeze in large GTA Online sessions. *Fixed an issue that displayed the wrong distance value during Stunt Jumps after changing the Measurement System option. *Fixed several issues that may have caused timeout errors or split sessions after completing a Job in GTA Online. *Fixed an issue with accepting invites to a GTA Online session from Story Mode. *Fixed an issue with the synchronization of trains in GTA Online sessions. *Fixed an issue where the remaining Stunt Jump count in GTA Online would show as a negative number. *Fixed an issue that prevented the purchase of clothing after jumping between several GTA Online sessions. *Fixed an issue that caused the directional arrow to not show for players on the minimap. *Fixed an issue that may have caused a loss of control when parachuting with a wanted level. *Fixed an issue that incorrectly triggered a wanted level due to an exploding car that was previously abandoned. *Fixed an issue with weapon placements in the Creator. *Fixed an issue where some Dynamic props were indestructible in the Creator published content. *Fixed an issue where some weather types were missing when creating a Job. *Fixed an issue in Creator mode where sticky bombs were being placed when selecting tear gas and vice versa. *Fixed an issue where it was possible to blow up a vehicle during a test Land Race. *Fixed an issue where part of the Fort Zancudo airbase was restricted in Land Race Creator. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to enter an invite only session from the Creator. *Fixed an issue that blocked the player from performing a drive-by from vehicles after reloading a save game in Story Mode. *Fixed an issue where the Peyote filter / overlay persisted after choosing to end the hallucination in Story Mode. *Fixed an issue where the cinematic camera persisted after the target had been killed during Assassination: Vice in Story Mode. *Fixed an issue in Story Mode where the incorrect Swift was delivered when purchasing two Swift variations at once. *Fixed an issue where vehicles were not being impounded in Story Mode. *Fixed an issue in Story Mode where upon completion of a Mission, the player appears to have died and walks out of the hospital. *Fixed an issue where Jimmy’s controller and headset continue performing the animation after he dies while playing a video game. |-| PlayStation 4 only= ;General/Miscellaneous Fixes – PS4 Only *Fixed an issue where players joining a Mission through the PlayStation dashboard affected the number of team lives. *Fixed an issue that caused the player to become stuck when being logged out of PlayStation Network due to signing in on another console. |-| Xbox One only= ;General/Miscellaneous Fixes – Xbox One Only *Fixed an issue with game party players not being invited to the next Job when waiting in a queue. *Fixed an issue with dashboard invites to players with different aim settings. *Fixed an issue where the wrong error message was received after trying to create a Job when the privacy setting 'Share outside of Xbox Live' is set to Blocked. |-| PC only= ;General/Miscellaneous Fixes – PC Only *Fixed an issue where FPS was dropping while purchasing armor in Ammu-Nation. *Purchased Shark Card funds now display in the GTA Online Maze Bank transaction log. *Property trade-in refunds now correctly display on the Maze Bank transaction log. *Fixed an issue where the back tire on motorcycles would revert to the default wheel when changing session or logging out/in GTA Online on the PC. *Fixed an issue where players were being charged GTA$11 for equipping an outfit they already owned. *Fixed an issue where accepting an invite through Social Club UI while transitioning into Freemode doesn't take the player to the inviter's session. *Fixed an issue where characters could lose their hair tints after migrating from PS4 to PC. *Fixed an issue where mouse functionality was broken for the Masks menu in the wardrobe. *Fixed issues that caused framerate to stutter during gameplay. *Fixed issues with the mobile phone and other UI elements appearing squashed on multi-monitor systems. *Fixed an issue with the Screen Type graphical setting when mirroring the same screen across multiple displays. *Fixed an issue where the Startup Flow option had no effect if the Landing Page was enabled. *Fixed an issue where the Korean language option within Steam’s game properties page would not set the language correctly within the game. *Fixed an issue that caused a black screen when launching a Benchmark test from the Landing Page on a multi-GPU system. *Fixed an issue in the Rockstar Editor that caused cameras locked to a moving object to incorrectly change position when placing new markers during playback. *Fixed an issue in the Rockstar Editor that could cause a Depth of Field pop on the final frame of an edited clip when blending different cameras. *Fixed an issue that caused incorrect animations when recording Rockstar Editor clips of other players jumping out of a plane. *Fixed an incorrect error message showing in the Rockstar Editor when saving a project with unsupported characters in the name. *Fixed an issue where explosion audio would sometimes be absent when editing clips in the Rockstar Editor. *Fixed an issue with motorcycle sprockets rendering incorrectly in recorded Rockstar Editor clips, causing the appearance of floating chains. *Fixed an issue that caused water to render at low quality for the first frame when playing back recorded Rockstar Editor clips. *Fixed an issue with the rendering of tow truck hooks in recorded Rockstar Editor clips. *Fixed an issue with the rendering of clip thumbnails in the Rockstar Editor timeline when MSAA was enabled. *Fixed an issue that resulted in the creation of corrupted empty projects in the Rockstar Editor. *Fixed an issue where the Patriot parachute smoke trail appears as the wrong color in recorded Rockstar Editor clips. *Fixed an issue with brightness when applying filters to an underwater Rockstar Editor clip. *Fixed an issue where screen filters during Impromptu Deathmatch mode would save onto recorded Rockstar Editor clips. *Fixed graphical issues when recording Rockstar Editor clips during The Jewel Store Job and The Bureau Raid Missions in Story Mode. *Fixed a button prompt conflict between Move Camera and Apply Settings when in Director Mode. *A Button conflict issue has been fixed when pressing the 'Esc' key whilst in character/vehicle view in the Race Creator. *Fixed an issue where mouse and keyboard menu inputs do not work in the Creator menus. *Fixed an issue where running a PC benchmark can trigger ambient Jobs in Story Mode. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to change any of their characters’ hairstyles or beards after completing Story Mode. |-| Category:GTA Online Content Updates